Kankri x Reader x Cronus Till The Wheels Fall Off
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: You, Cronus, and Kankri go on a road trip.


**TW**

**#swearing**

**#sexy time**

**#some yaoi**

**#crokri**

**#UNDERWEAR**

**#Might Be Out Of Charater**

It was Saturday morning and you just woke up. You looked at the red digits on your clock seeing it was 9:45 in the morning.

'Shit. I'm supposed to go on a road trip with Cronus and Kankri.!' You thought as you shot out of bed in a baggy shirt and underwear.

" . ." If Kankri was here, he would yell at you about triggers which you wouldn't have the time too.

You grabbed two duffle bags, one for your clothes, and the other for your shit. You were known to pack light. You grabbed your black one and ran to the bathroom. "I don't have time for this..." You said and slid your hand across the counter and dumped about everything that was on there in your bag.

You later grabbed the grey duffle bag and threw what ever clothes that was in sight in your bag and zipped it.

"Phew..." You said and looked at the clock again. It read 9:50..Took you that long to pack?

You ran in the kitchen and grabbed (Insert Your Favorite Breakfast Bar) and ate it before Sollux could say the word, 'Mississippi' without lisping. When you were done, it was 9:55. "SSSSSSSSHHHHIIIIIIITTTT! CLOCK, STOP TICKING!" You yelled and went back to your room to change.

You dressed yourself in red, skintight jeans and your favorite purple shirt while you slid on your black vans. "Time to brush my hair now..AND MAKE MY FUCKING FACE LOOK FABULOUS!" You screeched your ass to the bathroom to see what the hell you had left in there.

"Hm." You saw a brush, a button, some mascara you forgot you even had, and crest toothpaste. "Great." You said. You didn't have your tooth brush with you, so you used your finger (Your middle finger c;). Afterwords, you had a war with your hair and stabbed yourself in the eyes with your mascara 5 times, you surprisingly looked fabulous.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit. Okay." You said as you grabbed your the chargers to your phone and computer and the devices as well. You stuffed them in the grey duffle bag and zipped it up, opening the door.

You were greeted by Kankri in his usual red sweater. You wondered if he ever wore anything else except his sweater.

"Come on _, it's getting hot out here." He said.

"Right. Let's roll!" You and Kankri raced to the Camper which was driven by Cronus.

"Hello, kitten." He said. He called every girl that, but he said it as a joke to you instead of using it as flirting.

"Hai." You said and flew your bags in the very back of the Camper. It was a really big Camper actually, it was like a fucking house!

"DAYUM, THAT IS SOME FINE ASS CAMPER!" You accidentally said out loud.

Cronus chuckled. "Thanks." His words slid off his tongue like a purr.

"_, do I need to tell you about triggers again?" Kankri asked.

"Do you want me to give you a booty dance to make you not?" You asked.

"What?"

"Do you. Want me too. Give you a dance. That involves my butt. Kind of...To make. You not discuss about triggers." You said very simple and slow.

"Oh..If you wish to, then why not?" He said.

_**.: Cronus' POV :.**_

"DAYUM, THAT IS SOME FINE ASS CAMPER!" _ said out loud.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"_, do I need to tell you about triggers again?" Kankri asked.

"Do you want me to give you a booty dance to make you not?" _ asked.

'What?!'

"What?" Kankri said.

'No!' Cronus wanted _'s butt that was in tight ass jeans...That were in Kankri's color..

"Do you. Want me too. Give you a dance. That involves my butt. Kind of...To make. You not discuss about triggers." You said very simple and slow.

'He'll definitely say no.'

"Oh..If you wish to, then why not?" He said.

'WHAT?! NO! THAT DID NOT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN!'

_ laughed.

"K."

She plopped herself in Kankri's lap and rubbed her ass in his lap. Even if they were just joking, Cronus could hint some lust in Kankri's eyes.

_**.: Kankri's POV :.**_

"DAYUM, THAT IS SOME FINE ASS CAMPER!" _said out loud. The hints of swearing triggered me.

Cronus chuckled. "Thanks." His words slid off his tongue like a purr.

"_, do I need to tell you about triggers again?" I asked.

"Do you want me to give you a booty dance to make you not?" _ asked. I grinned on the inside, I was going to give Cronus payback for 'accidentally' tripping _.

.: Flashback :.

I was walking with Cronus and _ to Alterina High. It was winter and the sidewalks were slippery and icy. I was on the left while _ was on the right, which left Cronus in the middle. When we were halfway there, Cronus 'accidentally' tripped _.

"Eep!" _ squeaked.

Cronus picked _ up in a flash before she would fall.

"Gotta be more careful there, kitten." He said as he helped _ get back on her feet.

"Thank you Cro-"

"HONK!" _ was interrupted by Kurloz head-butting Cronus with his long-ass horns, causing him to fly five feet in the air.

I high-fived Kurloz before Cronus and _ saw.

_**.: End Of Flashback :.**_

"What?" I asked.

"Do you. Want me too. Give you a dance. That involves my butt. Kind of...To make. You not discuss about triggers." _ said very simple and slow.

Even if Kurloz gave Cronus payback, I was still mad at Cronus, so it was my turn to give him payback.

"Oh..If you wish to, then why not?" I said.

_ was in tight jeans, which kind of turned me on to see the shape of her butt.

She plopped herself in my lap and rubbed her ass in my lap. Even if _ was just joking, her ass was rubbing against my bulge, and it felt amazing! _ was giggling and rubbing harder against my bulge, I hid my moan by a low chuckle.

I turned and saw Cronus having a death grip on the wheel and his eyes flashing in envy.

Me and _ were having our fun until Cronus slammed on the break, which started me and _. There was silence for a while.

_**.: Back To Your POV :.**_

"..." There was silence for a while until Cronus broke the silence.

"What's that say?" Cronus drove closer to a red sign.

"What does what say?" You asked.

"Take a closer look." Cronus said.

You got off of Kankri's lap, you didn't know this, but Kankri was kind of upset when you left his lap.

You walked over to the driver's stop and got a closer look at the sign.

"..." It was like a stop sign, but it had a weird word you couldn't pronounce before the other word stop.

"Not a Krump Stop!" Cronus said.

_**.: A Few Minutes Later :.**_

Cronus got out of the Camper and did a weird jig near the Krump Stop sign while there was a huge line of cars in the back honking at us. Kankri and you were looking out of the Camper while you two were laughing your asses off. You never seen Cronus do this weird jig before! Of course it's funny!

The Krump Stop went on for a couple of more minutes, until it was over and Cronus went back in the car, but you and Kankri couldn't control your laughter.

"C-Cro! That the most funniest thing you ever did in sweeps!" You burst into tears of laughter.

"Have you ever went to driving school, _?" Cronus asked.

You were still laughing so hard, it took you a while for you to respond. "No, why?" Your laughter finally died down.

"Because when you pass by a Krump Stop, you have to stop and Krump." You burst out laughing like a retarded do-do bird.

_**.: Timelasp Brought To You By Knight Of Blood :.**_

You, Cronus, and Kankri finally reached your destination, which was camp grounds. It was about one, and you and Kankri were sleeping in your pa-j-js. Kankri was in his footy pa-j-js and you were in a baggy, dark navy blue shirt and matching faded underwear.

Cronus walked over to you first and smiled a bit. You were adorable when you were sleeping. He smacked your ass, which made you yelp and kick the sheets to cover your undied ass ((like undies, get it? e w e)).

"We're here." Cronus said.

"Ok, let me wake up Kankri.." You said.

"KANKRI!" You yelled.

"WHAT?!" He called back from a distance.

"WE'RE HERE!"

"OK, HOLD ON A SECOND." He scooted to you and Cronus.

"tw #pajamas" Kankri said.

"Sexy pajamas you got there, Vantass." You said as you and Cronus burst out laughing.

"_, do you know how triggering it is to make fun of my last name and my pajamas. And wearing your underwear without warning me?" Kankri asked.

You looked down and blushed. You kinda didn't feel like wearing pants tonight.

"I could put some pants on if you want me too." You said.

"NO!" Cronus and Kankri yelled.

You laughed. "K."

_**.: Tomorrow In The Afternoon :.**_

It was tomorrow morning and you were in shorts and a baggy t-shirt, making fud (food cx) outside. Well, you were until Cronus came and karate-chopped your sandwich out of your hands and fell to the ground.

"What the hell Cronus! I was going to eat my fud!" Your tits were about to go everywhere until Cronus picked you up by the legs and swung your body over his shoulder and ran to the Camper.

"WHAT. DA. FUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKK?!111111" You screamed.

"Calm your tits _, it's just food!" Cronus said as you were inside the Camper with Kankri.

"YEAH, BUT IT WAS MY FUD! AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE!"

"_, I watched you and it only took you two minutes to make it." Kankri said.

"CLOSE ENOUGH," You said.

"what are we doing anyway?" You asked.

"Cronus suggested we should play one of your human games, Truth or Dare." Kankri said.

"Ooooooooooooooo! Ok! Let's play!" You smiled.

The three of you sat cross-legged on the bed and asked each other truth or dares. It was fun until you made your first move(!).

"Cronus, Truth or Dare?" You asked.

"Dare!" He said almost immediately.

"I dare you too...MAKE A MOVE ON KANKRI!((o shit.))" You said.

Kankri and Cronus turned to each other. Kankri blushed candy red, and Cronus was only barely blushing. Cronus pinned Kankri to the bed and kissed him. You slapped your hands to your cheeks and blushed a bit. "Oh my glob.." You said. Kankri put his hands on Cronus' back and slid them up and down until Cronus decided to suck on his horn.. "A-Ah!" Kankri squeaked and blushed more.

"ALRIGHT!" Your voice caught the guy's attention. You were curled up in the corner of the bed, blushing.

"It's your turn now, _." Kankri said as he and Cronus made their way to you.

"W-Wut?" You blushed as Kankri kissed your neck and Cronus put his hands up your shirt. It was the best damn camping trip ever and you didn't give a fuck if people saw you. You, Cronus, and Kankri's goal was to travel till the wheels fall off.


End file.
